From the Inside Out
by Lyrical Heart
Summary: What if everything wasn't what it seemed and young witches could convince people they were actually wizards? Young Scorpius, a transgender, is going to find out that being a boy takes a lot more then simply cutting your hair and wearing pants.
1. Making Friends

Scorpius sighed looking out the window of Hogwarts Express onto Platform 9 ¾ at her father. Malfoy Sr. was standing on the platform, looking at the train as he did last year, wondering if his daughter would return to her given name or continue with the charade of being a male student as she had last year. Just as the blonde twelve-year old was about to slip into her inner-most thoughts, the compartment door slid open.

"Oh, hey, um… Do you mind? My idiot brothers won't let me sit with them." A tiny first year girl stood in the doorway. She had long, dark, curly hair that framed her overly freckled face, which was set with a pair of bright hazel eyes shielded by a pair of square-framed glasses. Scorpius stared at her, hardly daring to blink. The girl raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Hellooo?" That's when the blonde snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat to ensure she sounded like the boy she wanted to be. "Oh, uh, sure." The girl grinned, sliding the door shut and bouncing into the opposite seat.

"Thanks! Hey, you're that Malfoy kid aren't you?" Scorpius blinked at the girl, she looked so damn tiny. She nodded, sinking back into her seat. "Scorpius Malfoy." She murmured, not really sure why she was introducing herself to this perky little first-year.

"I'm Lily, Lily Potter. My brother Albus is in your house and year. What's Slytherin like? He won't tell me anything. James won't tell me anything about Gryffindor either. But I kinda wanna know about the houses before I get sorted so I know what I'm getting into and I'm not that close to cousin Rose." The blonde stared as Lily just talked and talked and talked. It wasn't like she was just gabbing, she was making valid points about how her brothers should tell and prepare her for her Hogwarts experience and how she wasn't sure how she'd make friends since she'd only ever been around family all her life thus far.

Finally Scorpius had to speak. "Shut up." Lily looked startled, gazing at the older student. The blonde moved forward, leaning on her knees and gazing at the first-year with very dark grey eyes. "I wouldn't worry too much about the Houses. The Sorting Hat explains everything you really need to know about them at the beginning. And you're a very, _very_ open person. You aren't going to have any problems making friends with that happy-go-lucky, perky attitude."

Lily stared at Scorpius before her eyes slid to the floor and bit her lip. The blonde felt a blush heat up her face as she looked back up through her lashes, over her glasses. The short first-year was twisting her feet together nervously.

"Would…would you be my friend?"


	2. Falling for the Wrong Guy

"Scorp!" A thirteen-year old Lily Potter's voice called across the courtyard. The blonde in question looked up from the book she'd been reading and smiled at the girl who was practically skipping over.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" The dark-haired Slytherin bounced up, still quite small for her age, and waved a piece of parchment in her friend's face. "I got a letter in this morning's post!" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow elegantly, "Oh? From who?"

"It's a secret, see?" She handed the fourth year the letter, allowing the want-to-be-boy to read it:

_My dearest,_

_ I can no longer contain all I feel for you. Please, meet me at the lake today while everyone else is at lunch. See you then my love._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Scorpius looked up at her friend with a serious expression. "Lils, you aren't seriously going to go are you?" Lily looked a little hurt by the blonde's words so her expression softened.

She sighed, looking around as other students started heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. Grey eyes turned back to the other Slytherin, "Be careful. I'll be waiting for you in the entrance hall, okay?" Lily's eyes lit back up and she nodded, snatching the letter back and clutching it to her chest.

The blonde transgender Slytherin paced nervously in the entrance hall. She kept pushing the door open to peek out across the grounds to squint at the figure of Lily until another figure joined her.

Lily turned to see a tall brunette boy smirking as he walked towards her. "Well, well, well… You actually came. Who woulda thought?" The Slytherin looked up at the boy, an older Gryffindor, unsure now.

"You wrote this letter?"

"Actually my mate wrote it and dared me to come and see if your ugly mug would really show up." Lily stared at the boy, her eyes beginning to sting as he continued to sneer and sling insults. "Oh, looks like the little dwarf is going to cry." And suddenly, she was running.

Scorpius saw her and knew something was wrong. Her stomach wrenched and she threw the door wide open, but Lily ran straight past with tears streaming down her face. "Lily!" The blonde yelled, her robes flaring out as she spun and began chasing her down to the common room.

It wasn't until they reached the portrait entrance that Scorpius caught up with Lily. "Lils, what… what happened?" The be-speckled teen turned to her friend and shook her head, spitting the password at the portrait as the tears still poured down her face.

The blonde followed her friend into the empty common room, feeling kind of useless as Lily tore up the letter she'd gotten that morning and threw the pieces in the fire. Once the broken-hearted teen fell into a chair, Scorpius rubbed her neck and softly began to sing:

"_It's not you, she says_

_It's just that life's so hard_

_We all get blue, I say_

_Hang on tight_

_I'll be your bodyguard…_"

Lily looked up and over at her. The light of the fire she sat in front of gleamed off her glasses and wet face. Scorpius's voice got a little stronger as she moved closer, kneeling next to the weeping girl.

"_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile_

_It's such a drag, she says_

_When the world's so mean_

_It's just a red flag, I say_

_Gotta look for the green_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile_"

At this point, Lily bit her lower lip and stared hard at her best friend. A light smirk grew on the blonde's face, for she knew this was Lily's way of trying not to smile. She stood up, sliding back and held her hand out towards the seated Slytherin, continuing her song:

"_Cynical town can be tough on an angel_

_Clip her wings baby, one, two, three_

_I'm her clown cause a_

_Laughin' angels richer than kings_

_Oh, baby, don't you see?_

_Baby, don't you agree?_"

Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of her seat, spinning her around.

"_Wish I knew why, she says_

_But on a sunny day, I find the rain_

_Let's give it a try, I say_

_We can dance all through the pain_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh,oh_

_Oh,oh_

_Ooooh, oh, oh_

_I just wanna see her smile_

_I just wanna see her smile_

_I just wanna see her smile_

_I just wanna see her_

_Just wanna see her... smile_"

As the last word lingered on the blonde's lips, Lily finally cracked a smile and started to giggle. Scorpius smiled back, opening her arms and hugging her friend, knowing an 'I told you so' would need to come later but wasn't important right now.

"Oh Scorp... You are, without a doubt, the sweetest guy I know." Lily said softly into the taller Slytherin's chest. The blonde said nothing, only squeezing her a little tighter, but found herself wishing that that statement were true.

Sniffing, the brunette pulled away and half-laughed, picking at a non-existent loose trend on Scorpius's robe. "Ya know, if anyone were to ask me out, properly, they'd have to sing to me in front of a sizable crowd to make up for this stupid blunder." Both of them laughed half-heartedly and went back to hugging as Lily once more dissolved into tears and Scorpius wished even harder that she was a boy.


	3. Cuppa of Tea to Cure Stress

"So." Scorpius jumped, nearly knocking over her inkwell at the sudden sound of Lily's voice in her ear. The blonde turned, scowling, to her best friend.

"Lils, what in the name of Merlin's saggy left-" But she never finished her sentence, not with the look on Lily's face. The look that Lily very rarely got on her face, the look she only got when she was feeling frisky and rebellious. The darkened hazel eyes and seductive stare at anything they happened to land on was enough to make Scorpius to go pink. "No."

"You don't even know what I-"

"No. I don't need to, it'll get us both in trouble and besides I have homework." The blonde straightened her various parchments as she spoke. Lily huffed and walked around to the other side of the desk and purposely leaned over.

"Scorp, I need to let loose. Next week is Easter vacation, no classes, plenty of time for homework…" The brunette put her hand over the parchment Scorpius was about to write on, forcing the older Slytherin to look up at her. Her eyes were pleading now. "Please Scorp, it's only for a little while at the Three Broomsticks."

Scorpius looked at her friend and sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. She'd only give in later.

Scorpius and Lily walked down to Hogsmeade a few days later, dressed down from their school uniforms and into muggle clothing appropriate for the warm spring evening. They strolled, talking about the redundancy of Easter before they entered the Three Broomsticks.

A few glasses of gillywater and butterbeer later, a band that had set up on a makeshift stage leaned down to take a request from a short, be-speckled brunette. The lead guitarist nodded, straightening as Lily bounced through the crowd back over to the bar as the first chord slid across the room.

Lily climbed onto the bar, ignoring the protests of other patrons and Rosemerta as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun._"

Heads turned, Lily grinned and winked at Scorpius who stood right next to the bar.

"_I wear my jeans a little tight_

_Just to watch the little boys come undone._"

She swooped down on a group of youngish wizards, abducting one of their butterbeers in the process. None of them complained, but rather cheered as she raised the glass.

"_I'm here for the beer and the ball-busting band_

_Gonna get a little crazy just because I can._

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' 'til they throw me out._

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party."_

Lily took a quick swing from her stolen beverage before handing it off to someone else in the crowd. She hiked up her skirt, tying it off to the side to better dance along the bar.

"_I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good._

_And if I gave 'em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would._

_I've been waiting all week just to have a good time,_

_So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines._

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' 'til they throw me out._

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party._"

The entire pub was in full swing, dancing and clapping, that it drowned out James Potter's scream of his little sister's name. Scorpius clapped along, shaking her head and smiling as Lily started back towards her.

"_Don't want no purple hooter shooter, just some jack on the rocks._"

The blonde's smile disappeared when Lily grabbed the front of her shirt and stared into her eyes, still singing: "_Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk._"

Scorpius was released, an intense blush on her face as Lily very slowly and seductively began to rise.

"_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' 'til they throw me out._

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_I'm here…_"

James tried to shout again, but Lily jumped as the music swelled.

"_I-I-You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' 'til they throw me out._

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party._

_I'm here for the party,_

_I'm here for the party,_

_I'm here for the party,_

_I'm here for the party, Yeah._"

Cheers erupted throughout the pub and a pink-faced Lily grinned and bowed deeply. Scorpius stared at her in amazement, a feeling in the pit of her stomach and deep in her chest that she'd been ignoring for years began to bloom. About the same time that the blonde came to realize this, James got feed up trying to be overheard and pulled out his wand.

"LILY LUNA POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE OFF THAT BAR AND BACK TO SCHOOL!" Everyone turned, a few people holding their hands over their ears. James was glaring up at his little sister, wand to throat. Lily's jaw went slack and eyes wide as her eldest brother pushed through the crowd and finally pulled her down from the bar. "What do you think you're doing?" James screeched at her, pulling her through the pub with Scorpius following close behind.

As soon as they were outside in the cool night air, Lily tore her arm from her brother's grip and stumbled a bit back into Scorpius. "Lily, what the hell did you think you were doing? You think I want to see my baby sister dancing around like a bloody whore? You're just a little girl!"

"I'm fifteen, I'm not a little girl anymore! Just because you can't pull your head out of your arse doesn't mean I'm going to stop having fun." For good measure she reached up and slapped him. Then without even looking at her, she demanded, "Let's go Scorp." And stormed off back towards the castle with Scorpius chasing after her.

Back in the Slytherin dorms, Lily had changed into her pajamas and walked back to over to Scorpius's solitary dorm room. She rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses as she pushed the door open in the boys' section to Scorpius's room.

"Hey Scorp…" Lily started, resetting her glasses on her nose and looking up at the blonde figure standing by the bed. The brunette stopped and stared at the bra clasp set in the center of the figure's back.

Scorpius was standing stock-still; she'd been caught. Painfully slow, she turned her head and looked back at the other Slytherin. Lily dragged her eyes up from the beige material to her friend's storm grey eyes before letting out a strained breath. "I'll…get us some tea, shall I?"

"So…you're a girl?" The question came with a calm curiosity, something Scorpius most defiantly hadn't been expecting. The blonde had put on a shirt and was shakily drinking her tea, awaiting for the screaming and accusations maybe a punch or two. But all that came was the simple question and curious eyes.

"Physically, yes… I am female." Scorpius stopped there to take a sip of tea and allow Lily to digest that. However the brunette didn't seem to find it all that difficult to fathom as she squirmed in her seat, finally speaking.

"But…?"

"But…Well, after graduation, I'm getting a gender reassignment. That's why I've always had my own room instead of sharing one…" Lily nodded, sipping her tea as she processed the information; Scorpius, on the other hand, fidgeted, watching her intently until she couldn't help herself. "You're…you're not really taking this the way I thought you would…"

"What way is that?" The brunette asked, tilting her head and truly confused.

"Well… You… are a lot calmer than I thought you would be. And taking it very well…" Scorpius said cautiously, as if saying it aloud would turn her mood. Instead she smiled softly.

"Scorp, I wouldn't care if you were a bloody mermaid. You're my best friend." Lily reached over and took Scorpius's hand. It was trembling, which surprised the blonde. Hazel eyes met dark grey and everything began to feel safe. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Besides, it was weird seeing you in a bra, it would be even weirder to see you walk around in a skirt and heels." The look on Scorpius's face made Lily laugh, which made them both pitch into fits of laughter. It was a safe laughter, an accepting laughter; one Scorpius was very relieved for.


	4. Why You Don't Break Lily's Heart

Scorpius was minding her business this Sunday morning during her final year of Hogwarts, reading the headline of the _Daily Prophet_ and drinking some pumpkin juice when Lily sat next to her heavily and stated: "Why are men such banshee-sucking idiots?"

The pumpkin juice the blonde had wanted to consume was now sprayed across her newspaper, her breakfast and a little down her front. She spun her head towards the fuming sixth-year and set down her things. "What happened?"

"That Billywig-dick dumped me."

"Dorian? I thought you two were doing well." Scorpius tried keeping her voice level, trying to get the full story out of Lily before letting the emotions swirling in her chest get the best of her. Lily wasn't exactly known for her stable relationships, though not for lack of trying. She was just a lot to handle in large doses and most teen boys weren't really up for dealing with that kind of intensity… And that wasn't even putting sex in the equation.

Lily seemed to deflate a little, "He said he needed to concentrate on classes and would appreciate it I would stay away until I've gotten myself together." Scorpius blinked, and two emotions rushed to the forefront. One was a happy dance that Lily was single again and no longer with someone who obviously didn't understand or love her. The other was unrelenting rage that this moron dare think himself superior then **her** Lily.

"Don't worry Lils," The blonde said, smirking, "I'll take care of it."

Scorpius looked at Albus, the young man looked murderous. If either of Lily's brothers had been protective, Albus had been much more so than James ever was. Both Slytherins stood on either side of the archway, waiting for the Ravenclaw that had recently dumped their precious Lily to walk through. As soon as his caramel-tan mug appeared, Albus grabbed him and shoved him into a wall.

"What the- What do you think you're doing?" Dorian exclaimed, glaring between the brunette and blonde. Scorpius drew out her wand and pointed it directly at his throat. The Ravenclaw's eyes went wide, flicking from Albus's bloodthirsty scowl to Scorpius's malicious smirk.

"Now, Kilmer, you'll regret ever even dating our dear Lily…"

No one really knew who had caused Dorian Kilmer's limping as he publicly apologized to Lily in the Great Hall, but by dinner everyone knew that he'd had to go to the hospital wing to have his penis retracted from his body. He refused to say who had done it though, so no punishment was dealt out and Dorian was sent back to his dormitory in utter humiliation.

As soon as they were safely tucked in a corner of the Slytherin common room, Lily turned to her brother and best friend and hugged them tightly.

"Thank-you."

"No problem, Lils." Albus said gruffly, awkward now that his anger had diffused.

"It was our pleasure." Scorpius commented smoothly, smiling genuinely when Lily turned to her. The brunette smiled back, twining her arms around the blonde's neck, pecking her on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

For a few seconds, Scorpius's brain shorted out at the gentle contact. Then, without her telling them to, her arms wrapped around Lily's waist and pulled her close. Her body craved the smaller woman, Scorpius knew she wanted her like crazy. It was in that moment, in that simple hug, that the blonde remembered something Lily had said to her many years ago. She had a plan.


	5. Getting the Girl

The Slytherin common room was loud and abnormally bright in celebration for the end of the year. Butterbeers were passed around as underclassmen congratulated and wished luck to the seventh years who would be graduating the next day. Lily was talking cordially to some of Albus's friends, waving when someone called her name, smiling and enjoying herself. She looked happy and didn't notice her best friend until the blonde was standing on a table with her wand. Despite the catcalls and cheers, grey eyes searched out Lily and a smirk split onto the handsome transgender's face. Putting her wand to her throat, Scorpius magnified her voice just loud enough to be heard over the dull roar of mixed conversations and laughter.

"HEY EVERYBODY, I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY! SO SHUT UP A MINUTE!" A few laughs followed the statement but the noise quieted down until Scorpius could be heard without the spell. Pulling her wand from her throat, she turned her eyes back to Lily. She ignored all other eyes but the dazzling hazel ones staring up at her in wonder.

"Lily Potter, four years ago in this very room I comforted you after your first heart-break. You told me then that if anyone ever wanted to ask you out properly again, they would have to sing in front of a sizable crowd to make up for that spectacular fuck-up." Another titter went through the crowd, Scorpius allowing it, eyes still on Lily. The brunette was staring up at her best friend, wondering what the point of her bringing this up was.

"I have watched you date several guys who have had no clue and have been asking you out improperly for years. And now, I think it's about time that you, Lily Luna Potter, got asked out properly." A flick of her wand and the light in the common room dimmed, leaving enough illumination around Scorpius to keep the crowd's attention on her. Another flick and music began filled the room.

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_"

A few girls, unaware of Scorpius's situation, began melting at the deep octave the blonde hit in the first lines. Lily's eyes got impossibly wide behind her glasses as Scorpius continued to sing to her.

"_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_"

Scorpius hopped off the table, the Slytherins making a path for her as she walked. The light followed, softly lighting her hair to make it look more white than blonde. She reached out and took Lily's hand, smiling.

"_You might need time to think it over _

_But I'm just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance _

_I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try_"

The blonde tugged slightly, but quickly let go. Lily looked up at the singing Slytherin, catching the invitation to dance in those stormy eyes along with something else. Sheer terror. Scorpius was absolutely terrified about what she was currently doing, but she was doing it just the same, all for Lily.

"_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_"

Suddenly the blonde took a running leap back onto the table. The traction seemed to disappear momentarily and it looked like Scorpius would go flying off the table and head first into the crowd. But she saved herself in time and spun in time with the music back towards the recipient of her serenading.

"_Am I crazy for wanting you? _

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too? _

_I don't wanna waste your time _

_Do you see things the way I do? _

_I just wanna know that you feel it too _

_There is nothing left to hide_"

There were a few shouts and cries of surprise as Lily ran up and jumped onto the table into Scorpius's open arms.

"_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_"

The brunette turned her head up and looked at her best friend, tears forming in her eyes.

"_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your soul_"

"Oh Scorp, yes already." Lily whispered with a tearful smile, feeling the blonde hug her tightly.

"_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love _–MMPH!"

The song never finished as Lily, as flattered as she was that Scorpius remembered and was actually asking her out, was a rather impatient young woman. She had pulled the blonde into a kiss, holding Scorpius firming by the back of the head until she was certain the other would not continue the song. The cheering and general noise of celebration went up again around them, someone enchanting the lights back on so the party could continue as they stood on the table.

When Scorpius and Lily finally broke apart they stared in each other's eyes and smiled. They got off the table and headed up to Scorpius's solitary dorm room, a few catcalls and crude remarks following them.

"So…" Lily looked at Scorpius expectantly once the door was finally closed.

"So…" The blonde repeated. Scorpius suddenly felt extremely awkward, not knowing where to go from here. Lily, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

The brunette walked over to the sofa before the fireplace, waving her wand to prepare tea and conjure snacks onto the table. She sat down heavily, looking up at her best friend.

"Well, sit down. We need to talk." The blonde felt her insides get very cold even as she joined Lily on the soft leather sofa, nervously fidgeting her hands.

"You're graduating tomorrow," Lily began without preamble, "I'm going to be there anyway because Albus is also graduating but what I really want to know is when is your reassignment? And do you want me to be there?" The kettle poured hot tea into mugs and spoons stirred in sugar cubes by an invisible hand as Scorpius stared at Lily.

"What?"

"I'm your girlfriend now, Scorp. Couples typically do big importanty things together. I can understand if you don't want me to, after all we only started dating five minutes ago, but the question still stands. Do you want me to be there when you go in for your reassignment?" The brunette was pointedly staring at her tea as it made itself. The older Slytherin scooted over, catching hold of Lily's chin and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Lils, you'll always be more than just a girlfriend to me. You're my best mate too, despite the fact that I'm pretty sure I fell in love you back in fifth year while you were rambling on about nargles or something like that. My reassignment is the day after graduation, I'm fucking petrified and if you were there I think I would have a better chance of not chickening out. Now, do you _want_ to come?" Scorpius brushed a few strands of hair out of Lily's eyes, a simple gesture of affection. Then she was tackled to the other side of the sofa by the smaller girl. The brunette was crying, hugging onto her soon-to-be-boy-boyfriend tightly.


End file.
